Trapsaw
Trapsaw is an antagonist in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is a weasel/chainsaw-themed kamaitachi monster who was Ripperat's twin brother. He was voiced by David Van Horn. History Trapsaw is the twin brother of Ripperrat, he is introduced by Cosmo Royale on stage, for which he attempts to prank him in a trap, only for an anvil to fall on him, he encounters the Red Ranger in the city and lays a trap on him, but the Red Ranger walk through it and gets Trapsaw hit by a giant wrecking ball, after introducing himself to the Red Ranger. Ripcon comes in and skulls him for making him look like an idiot, he then tells Trapsaw to go after the other Rangers, for which he does, he has an army of Kudabots attack the Rangers in front of a ribbon tree were the Blue Ranger's father was, annoyed that most of the people could not be prank by a trap he made because of the tree. He prepares to cut it down, but the Blue Ranger's father blocks the monster's path, the monster then attempted to slash him but was kicked by the Blue Ranger, Trapsaw attempted to flee, but gets "cornered" by the Rangers, for he has an army of Kudabots to aid him in battle. The Rangers morphed and makes battle with the monster an his army of Kudabots. Trapsaw does battle with the Blue and Gold Rangers and gets beat down by the Rangers, he has the Kudabots help him, but both he and the Kodabots were all destroyed by the Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Pink Rangers' Battle Morpher Hyper Mode Hyper Arrow Blast Final Attack and the Gold Ranger's Rockstorm Blast Final Attack. He gets gigantified and goes on a rampage on the city, for which the Rangers summoned the Ninja Steel Zords and combined to form the Ninja Steel Megazord to battle Trapsaw, the monster had the upper hand at first, but the Red Ninja Steel Zord goes solo and does a Tornado Spin on Trapsaw, causeing him to get dizzy, Trapsaw was then destroyed by the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack. In the Halloween specie episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel "Grave Robber", he appears as one of the monster for the Rangers to fight in the board game Grave Robber along with an army of Kudabots, knowing that they are on a time limit, the Red Ranger manages to sneak behind them and took them all out in just one slash with his Ninja Blade. Personality Trapsaw is, in many ways, the polar opposite of his twin brother Ripperat. While Ripperat is highly aggressive and serious, Trapsaw is bumbling and funny, his overall personality is quite similar to that of a clown or a jester. Though despite this, he will take his mission seriously and will do anything to take the Power Stars, he is also shown to get annoyed when no one goes to his traps, as show near the climax of the episode that he was going to cut down the Ribbon Tree due to how everyone is forces on it. See Also *Yokai Kamaitachi *Ripperat Navigation Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Youkai Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes